Repose
by leafyaki
Summary: Most likely fact - Marie and Miranda. Opinion - Allen and Kanda, Kanda and Lavi, Lavi and Lenalee, Lenalee and Allen? The Order is not above gossiping. Join them in their talk. A light Allen/Lavi oneshot.


**Title**: Repose

**Pairing**: Allen/Lavi

**Summary**: Current popular opinion – Allen and Kanda are surely screwing each other. Komui's opinion – Lenalee is still pure and sweet and definitely virginal. Jeryy's opinion – Kanda and Lavi are suspiciously close. Link's opinion – all this talk is absolutely beneath him. Just a day in the life of the Order. Indulge them, for the desperate need a distraction.

**Warnings**: Saccharine sweetness, fluff, clichés, fluff, attempts at sober issues, fluff, suspiciously convenient situations and distractions, the need for a toothbrush and toothpaste after this…you're still here? Thank you then, do go on reading (:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D Gray-man and will never presume that I do.

-

-

-

In times of war, there is always some way people try to break the tension. Really, life can't go on with people so high-strung all the time, and what better to do than to turn to talks of relationships or gossip for relaxation? The higher-ups usually turn a blind eye to this as there is usually no harm in it, as long as the Innocence kept coming in and the Akuma is destroyed daily.

Finder A, B, or C can often be found entertaining a table of Finders, with the ladies gasping in disgust or shock at some of the more salacious details the guys share about their latest sexual escapade on their off-day. Of course, there is usually the interesting story about who-and-who getting caught in the baths together and oh-my-god-I'm-not-showering-there-ever-again.

Dirty details aren't just confined to the Finders though, who get around the most and hence have the most stories to tell. Sobering reality checks such as the fact that they also have the highest fatality rate are suppressed, and if the laughter is sometimes too loud and desperate it's a gesture of politeness to ignore it, and let the laughter flow on unchecked.

Of course, the Medical Wing have their own stories to tell. Patient confidentiality and all aside, it usually isn't long before a blushing nurse would whisper to her fellow colleague about lengths, and when her friend looks confused, the nurse would look pointedly at her and say the word "length" again. An "ohhh" of comprehension would overcome the friend and both would blush deeply before a quiet comparison is made. Apparently Kanda is a favourite amongst the nurses, though also the most difficult patient. Krory's isn't bad by half, they muse, and what about that Allen, so young and yet so (they clear their throats and smile)…healthy, that's right, the word they are looking for is healthy.

The Head Nurse would break them up and after sternly lecturing them and sending them off on their way, she would mutter _you've seen nothing until you've seen Cross's_.

Doctors are generally scandalized at such talk, and they would sniff at the accusation that given a chance, they would be checking out the female patients too. But of course not, since it is the nurses who attend to the patient's daily needs, not the male doctors. However, there is usually an undercurrent of jealousy, jealousy between the nurses and the doctors about their respective jobs, since the doctors have the weight and sin of saving lives on their hands, and the nurses the job of soothing recurrent nightmares and fevers.

These are usually communicated to the kitchens, since most of the supporting staff are on good terms with each other and would chat daily about life's going-ons. Jeryy is the go-to person, because he never spills a secret and hence he knows all about the silent wars going on between different groups of Finders, doctors and nurses. He would regale them with mostly fake but fabulous stories from before he joined the Black Order (since the real story is too painful to tell, and people never actually ask for the truth, knowing where the boundary lay instinctively), and usually he would interest them in trying one or two of his special delicacies. The talk would then turn to talk of relationships. _It's just, the Exorcists are so close-knit that, you know, you have to wonder at what they get up to_, a nurse would say with a confident gleam in her eyes. Jeryy, not above some gossiping himself (though he keeps the important secrets well, rest assured) would offer his own opinions.

Popular opinion is that Allen and Kanda have something going on, because it is simply unnatural that something hadn't exploded between them yet, given how much they bicker. _They were even in the same baths a few times before_, Finder D, E, or F would chip in, stealing a cookie from Jeryy's platter. _And perhaps this hadn't been spread yet, but rumour has it that Allen threw himself in front of an Akuma to protect Kanda_.

The rumour is easily proven false since Kanda has mystical healing powers no one knew the background of, and people would grudgingly admit that they are both strong, independent fighters and would not throw themselves in front of each other. Now, what about that Lavi, eh?

Johnny, stumbling down on the coffee run since Lenalee is on a mission, perks up and says confidently that he's sure Kanda and Lavi had a thing once. Jeryy thinks for a while then looks excited, saying _didn't you see how Lavi drapes himself all over Kanda, I'm sure of it!_ The nurse would look skeptical then, until the Finder fellow says _and Lavi's the only one Kanda allows to call him 'Yuu'_. Johnny orders the usual triple-espresso times about fifty, making Jeryy raise his eyebrows at how Johnny could manage by himself. Johnny says he'll make a few runs, for the Scientists know that the least they could do for the war is to work as hard as they can, so when they could they train themselves physically too, so as not to be a burden to the Order (the Level Four attack taught them so much).

As the Finder and nurse help carry the coffee up to the office, they enter a world of paper and tired shuffling and even more tired eyes, yet the hands move feverishly. To their surprise, they find that Scientists indeed multi-task fantastically. While a part of their minds and their hands work out equations, translations and inventions, another part of their minds could concern themselves with socializing with their colleagues. Interspersed in the shouts for hydrochloric acid is the chatter about Komui, the Exorcists, Komui, the weather, Komui, the quality of the food, and perhaps back to Komui again.

Inevitably, talking about Komui, one would mention Lenalee, and it is of the general opinion that Lenalee has a thing for Allen, Kanda or Lavi. The debate is which of the three it is, or two of the three, or all three. Thoughts of a foursome tend to cause nosebleeds, so for their health's sake it's limited to a debate on which of the three it is. _Of course_, Reever muses, _while Lenalee and Allen would make a sweet couple, perhaps Lenalee still sees him as a younger brother._ Komui, at that time, would rush in with his ears especially sensitive to the sound of his sister's name, and run in screeching _which heathen had seduced my little, innocent Lenalee!_

But even as the tired laughter spreads throughout the room, it is a genuine laughter, and Komui smiles a little as he sees his overbearing action get some reaction other than people reaching for the coffee mug, and he is well prepared when Reever gets up to do his routine action of pushing Komui back into the office to do his work.

Yet, perhaps the truth is that Lenalee has little crushes on all three of them. Allen is like a little brother, true, but he's becoming more like a man everyday, and he astounds her with his maturity and strength. Lavi, despite how he is not supposed to care, has great concern for her and she recognizes that and cherishes it. Kanda has been by her side since she came into the Order, young and scared, and she'll never forget how much comfort Kanda's presence had brought her. Comfort she knows she has then, as she cradles the broken bodies of the Finders and struggles to check her tears, feeling Kanda beside her starting to destroy the Akuma. She looks up at the Akuma with new determination. With Miranda's help, the Akuma is gotten rid of in a matter of minutes, and the three of them retrieve the Innocence, solemn and weary.

On that matter, Miranda and Marie is a favourite amongst the Black Order. _They're just so sweet_, Finder G, H or I would mention in a soft sigh. It is rather obvious that Marie cares for Miranda, and Miranda is still shy in speaking to him, but she wonders at his strength and courage, walking into the world blind, and she has a deep appreciation for his gentle and kind nature. He had taught her the beauty of listening to the tone of people's voices, and Miranda would practice that everyday, learning the cadences of her comrades' voices, their tones, their manners of speech. And with spending so much time on listening, she naturally hears a lot too, and she and Krory have even gotten into a conversation or two about the rumours they hear.

Krory, while still suffering from Eliade's death, does have it in him to recognize different forms of devotion. While Miranda timidly offers the rumours of Allen's and Kanda's relationship, Krory shakes his head and is rather sure that it is Allen and Lavi who are fond of each other. He says _if one were to use the bath argument, well, those two always stick together, couldn't it be said that they are the more plausible case?_ Miranda thinks a little and tentatively agrees, before they go back to contemplating their cups of tea and how strong, how brave people must be, to be able to commit themselves to a relationship. Krory thinks about Eliade and Miranda thinks about the next time she could talk to Marie about this, while she and Lenalee wait for the Ark to activate, talking softly about lighter topics, like the books Miranda likes, or the shopping Lenalee is planning to do once she has time, if she has time. Kanda stands near them, a silent guardian, stoic, but they both know he would fight with them and even protect them as best he can.

This, however, is all superfluous material to Link. While he does obey the higher-up orders about turning a blind eye to such talk, and respects the need for people to loosen up, he thinks all of this is rather below him and the standing of the Black Order. Lveille apparently thinks so too but he doesn't concern himself with this, he merely looks over Link's report and seems to grudgingly accept that Allen Walker hasn't done anything suspicious. However, walking back from reporting to Lveille, Link begins to examine his own stand. Walker is, however much he doesn't want to admit, a rather enjoyable presence. He might have the consciousness of the 14th in him, but he doesn't seem to be anything but loyal to the Black Order, and Link is starting to wonder about the point of all this when the war to be fought is so heavy it might even be beneficial to have the 14th's strength on their side, and God knows the boy needs a break from Central when he can.

Stepping into the room he and Allen shares, he stops and stares. It is just Link's luck to walk in on a scene which he can't with good conscience disrupt, lest he'll feel like he is kicking a newborn ball of fluff.

His charge had recently come back from a mission, weary and injured, and is under strict orders to rest well (and eat well, though that went without saying). As such, he had left a sleepy Allen alone to rest when he went to give his report to Lveille, and coming back finds, in the soft light of the setting sun, two bodies curled together in sleep under the covers.

It is the insufferable redhead who, if he recalls correctly, also came back from a mission not long ago. The two of them are visibly bandaged, Allen more so than Lavi, the bandages on his neck curling around and around like a snake. But he doesn't seem to mind it as he lies with his head tucked into the crook of Lavi's neck and shoulder, bandaged right hand gripping onto Lavi's shirt material. Lavi's head rests on Allen's, unbound red hair meshing with white, looking fine and indistinct in the gentle orange light. They breathe softly, mouths slightly open, and Link can see the outline of the redhead's arm curled around Allen's waist securely, his breath sending strands of Allen's hair fluttering before it settles back. There is a shifting, a little sleepy sound Allen makes, before he settles back into sleep, even more securely tucked in than before, his hand having reached to rest on Lavi's shoulder. And Lavi responds in kind, digging his nose deeper into Allen's hair, his arm tensing then relaxing, hugging Allen closer. They stay still after that, not a sound in the room except for their soft breathing.

There was a lesson when he was learning to become a Crow about locking out emotions, and here Link blinks, unsure what to do. It is something that he knows is deeply, deeply against Vatican law, two men who should remain only as comrades and friends. But here, Link can only lock his files in the table drawer and turn his gaze away from the too peaceful scene, feeling an involuntary twitch come to his lips. All the rumours, all the speculations, all the incredulity, and in the end it really just comes down to this. Two boys, barely men, tucked together in comforting, innocent sleep.

Shaking his head, he leaves the room and ponders on the benefits of dropping a line or two to Jeryy, while Allen and Lavi doze in the warm light of sunset.

-

-

-

**Notes**:

I've wanted to write a scene with just the two of them sleeping for a long while now. I'm happy I wrote it, and I shall continue striving to improve my writing. This is really quite an experimental piece that also tried to explore the different going-ons in the Black Order (: What is it with heavy schoolwork making people want to write, and holidays/downtimes…not? D: C'est la vie, now to actually work on my WIPs.

Reviews, as always, are much loved (: Thank you for reading till here, and I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
